


Take Me To The Orlop

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pining, Rebellion, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Tozer is a smitten kitten, or seemingly one sided, some men have sex to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: Prompt 6: Fire and Ice





	Take Me To The Orlop

They stole a moment together in the darkened orlop deck, passing a freshly rolled cigarette back and forth and letting the flickering ashes light their worn faces. Solomon Tozer let his companion in chaos take care of the tobacco, Cornelius Hickey was much better at turning their rations into a palatable form. Personally, the Royal Marine would rather just stuff his fix in a pipe and be done with it but he was on the Caulker’s terms. He always seemed to operate on the man’s terms.

Their meetings were originally Tozer’s idea, after Hickey risked life and limb for him in front of Crozier he wanted to thank the only man who seemed to be listening to his growing disparities. But after awhile it was the Caulker who called to him, passing him notes between watches, never truly being seen conspiring together by the Officers who lapped at their Captain’s boots like they were made of fresh cream. This time he had the pathetic looking curly haired steward deliver him the news of the rendezvous. Hickey’s influence was steadily growing and he could be partially to blame for it.

Every gathering seemed to differ. Sometimes they actually discussed what was going on, what was to be done, sometimes they talked about life beyond the tundra. Sometimes they stood in silence sharing a cigarette and contempt for their situation, both pawns in a game controlled by the Queen’s greatest idiots, and sometimes they fucked one another raw.

Tozer remembered their first time as Hickey pledged his loyalty to him on his knees, using his clever tongue in the most unholy fashion that made a seasoned marine quiver in his boots and nearly topple over. Once Hickey’s backside had healed properly, with only white strips lighting his pale skin like those of tiger, did he let Solomon properly mount him. Before then they improvised, finding use of hands, mouths, thighs, and in between to get them to their passionate end. He quietly hoped each meeting would end like this but Tozer reminded himself, he was on Hickey’s terms.

Cold and rough fingers brushed against one another as Hickey passed the cigarette back to him, making Tozer’s flush. He was thankful of the darkness. He wasn’t a young red coat looking for love after getting his jollies off from some back alley doxie. What they did was relief from a cruel reality, an escape from the constant lingering fear that they could be the next splatter of bone, brain, and blood on the ice.

Tozer took a deep inhale of cigarette, letting the nicotine fill his lungs and settle his nerves. He tapped the ashes away as the smoke pooled out of his mouth and floated lazily in the frigid air. The Marine watched it briefly before being taken by surprise as the Caulker pulled him into a warm kiss. It lasted only a moment but was enough, just right for them and this moment. Hickey smiled wickedly up at him after stroking the fuzz of his mustache back into place, as the evening watch bells chimed. Their time had ended just as it seemed to get interesting.

Tozer was left, burning cigarette in hand, as Cornelius ambled towards the exit, already ready to return back to the mundane regiment above.

“Can’t wait to see you again, Solly.” He called as he sauntered to the ladder, leaving Tozer completely breathless.


End file.
